1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, in general, and more particularly to a method apparatus for executing applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applications that are installed in an electronic device are available within the functional scope provided by a platform of the electronic device. That is, a specific application is made to conform to each platform, and each application is separately produced to correspond to each of a plurality of platforms. Therefore, even with the same application, the application is not compatible with a different platform.
Meanwhile, a conventional application streaming technology, upon the receipt of a request from an electronic device, executes an application that is compatible with a platform that is installed in a server, and transmits an application execution image to the electronic device. Accordingly, the type of application, which can be executed in the server, relies on the type of application that is provided by the platform of the server. In addition, the application executed in the server can use only the files that are stored in the server, and cannot use the files stored in the electronic device.